


His Duty

by Dor_Z



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dor_Z/pseuds/Dor_Z
Summary: 凯瑟琳·布莱克在哥谭混乱的2008年秋天里纪念她的戈登警长，那个教会她何为理想、信念、渴望与爱的男人。（缓慢更新中）
Relationships: James Gordon/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

凯瑟琳是在家里得知那个消息的。当时她刚刚睡醒，躺在沙发上摆弄着电视遥控器，画面上闪过警察局门口熟悉的街景，她没有停顿地就换了台。洛布局长对她的恶劣态度直接导致了凯瑟琳从哥谭警局离职，而对她这样的人来说，对前任蠢货上司的追悼会毫无表示是件很正常的事。

但她没有忘记她的警长今天也会去参加追悼会。凯瑟琳估计这个时候仪式应该已经结束了，她想给他发一条信息以了解他今天是否顺利。以现在的情况看来，最好的选择是没头没尾地提一句为什么阳台上的花她天天都浇水却还是不开。

插上电源，小小的手机屏幕上闪着像素字体，提示她收到了好几条新消息。最上方的一条由哈维布洛克发来，除此之外他的名字还出现了好几次，甚至还有未接来电；她一边疑惑着布洛克有什么理由要给她发这么多条消息，一边点开了最早的那条短信。

然后凯瑟琳就得知了那个消息。

詹姆斯戈登死了。

“殉职”。

很显然是殉职。詹姆斯戈登不是那种走在路上会摔到井里或者心脏病突发的人，尽管他运气真的很差、身体也随着年龄的增长而一年弱过一年，最令人发指的是他着急起来会直接横穿马路——对于一个每年都会给小学生上交通安全教育课的警察来说，这实在不是什么榜样行为。

看过太多次戈登被同事拽住手臂急停、跑车从他身前丝毫不减速地呼啸而过的景象，凯瑟琳几乎都能确定她的这位警长简直是全哥谭最容易被报复成功的目标了。她一直觉得戈登最终会死于专门针对他的报复行动。这个念头并不荒唐，因为人人都知道这种可能性发生在戈登身上的概率要远远大于疾病或在浴室里滑倒。

哥谭每年约有1.74%的人会经历一次及以上的浴室滑倒事件，其中绝大部分人会被按顺序询问是否受伤以及是否需要加装浴室防滑设施两个问题，而凯瑟琳的警长被询问的第二个问题会是“需不需要离开住处避避风头”。他无疑树敌众多，抓得了的抓不了的，多多少少都认识这个留胡子戴眼镜的小个子警察，也知道虽然他看起来没什么威慑力、但一点例行的“小礼物”都不会碰，这样的人要么是真刺头，要么就是会随时检举别人小动作的那种讨厌同事。

但戈登无处可检举，大家都被钞票贴住嘴、反而显得他像个哑巴。被迫成为哑巴的感觉当然很糟糕，这种处境下唯一能够自洽的只能是戈登本来就不爱说话，况且他还有那双又圆又善于反光的灰绿色眼睛能替他表达。

灰绿色？灰蓝色？蓝绿色？凯瑟琳没办法描述出他的眼睛到底是什么颜色的，但没有关系，反正戈登也不会允许别人把他的脸放大几倍地印刷在海报上四处张贴，眼睛的颜色对他履行他的职责来说不会起任何作用。

他的职责。

布洛克说当时戈登的反应快得惊人，他不是离市长最近的那一个，但在仪仗队第三声鸣枪口令下达前的一瞬间他就已经扑过去了。

这个细节换来两个人的短暂沉默。一声细微的叹息之后凯瑟琳问他：“你和我想得一样吗？”

布洛克点点头，燃烧的烟蒂为他沉重身躯里横冲直撞的情感让路、被碾灭在脚底。

悲伤于生命的突然消逝并不会让那个疯子暂停他的威胁，一切只能从简。市长发言时他的两个保镖站在距他身后一米远的位置，等他许诺等威胁解除就会尽快为戈登办一场体面的追悼会后便把他仓皇带离现场。最近正当红的金发地检取代了市长站在演讲台上，竞选期的政客果然和已得权者不同，嘴里蹦出的单词被愤怒和悲痛粉饰、变成沉重的钢珠落在地上；但他至少是比较有胆的那一个，有许多在洛布局长追悼会上占有一席之地的人如今连面也不敢露了，委派秘书送来几束花，仅有的作用就是把现场装点得至少像个样子。出人意料的是那个花天酒地出了名的富家公子竟也托人送来一束，尽管没有署名、也没有弄成一贯的高调作风，但送来花的人是那位年老的管家，这就足以让凯瑟琳感到小小惊讶了。

可这一切是戈登想要的吗？凯瑟琳只觉得这一切都是她的警长所应得的。她的警长牺牲了自己的青春岁月、牺牲自己的感情和生活、牺牲了动动手指就能平步上青云的机会，甚至于牺牲了自己的生命，但为什么这荒唐的场景看上去像是人们对死者惯常的施舍？

他的职责。

他所做的一切都是为了这个虚无缥缈的词，“职责”。追逐名利是人之常情，而只要豁得出去、哥谭的钱就好挣极了，在这个鬼地方有几个人还把职责当回事？难道她的警长居然是这里唯一一个有着崇高觉悟的人吗？他简直像个对原罪深信不疑的教徒一样奋不顾身，到底还要做多少这样的事情、到底要到什么程度，他才会觉得满意呢？

重案组很快又恢复了焦头烂额的紧张气氛，只是某一张凌乱的办公桌前不再有它的原主人在那里皱着眉翻阅档案。除此之外戈登的死亡似乎没有带来任何变化。很快人们就会忘记他，忘记他这充满理想与苦难的一生，只记得他是那个飞扑过去帮市长挡枪的人，也许再有一句“他是个令人敬佩的好警察”——或许这就是他真的想要的吧——然后就会开始讨论甜甜圈了。

他的职责。

放他妈的狗屁去吧。


	2. Chapter 2

凯瑟琳最终没能见戈登警长最后一面。字面意义上的“一面”。

事实上，没什么人见到了警长的最后一面。按布洛克的说法，戈登的伤势本不至于用到closed casket、他值得被人瞻仰，但当布洛克不得不成为抬着棺木的一员时，所有的推断都失去了意义。

凯瑟琳私下里是有请求过是否能进停尸房的，以前同事的名义或者是别的什么。但布洛克只是摇摇头：“对不起，凯瑟琳。”他的语气里充满了遗憾与无奈，“情况特殊。”

凯瑟琳无法为难他，尤其是当她看到很熟悉的背影也只能在医院走廊角落里哭泣时，她知道布洛克对她已经算是仁至义尽了。

“那接下来怎么办？”她抹了抹眼睛，试图让自己保持清醒，“我是说你。”

“我大约半个小时以后回局里去。”布洛克不知道又从哪里摸了根牙签叼在嘴里，“我们想休息，小丑可不会休息！”他大声说着，像往常一样把手放进口袋里四处张望，就好像在警告躲在暗处的什么人一样。

他说得对。只要Batman一天不自首，小丑就一天不会罢休。小丑可不会因为他们失去了一个好警长而停手，那个把脸涂得稀奇古怪的家伙只会为了他的失手而懊恼。现在不会再有第二个戈登出来帮他的目标挡枪了，谁知道他下一次行凶是会在两周以后、还是现在？

上次是洛布和苏芮罗法官，这次是市长，再下次会是谁？布洛克现在不得不顶上戈登的位置了，他会是下一个吗？

那再然后呢？总有一天枪口会对上每一个心存侥幸者的脑袋，或者是他们心爱的人的脑袋。如果那个“Batman”，还是选择像个懦夫一样躲在黑暗里、躲在这么多无辜的生命后面，小丑最终会把哥谭所有人都杀光，凯瑟琳深信这一点。

凯瑟琳可能不相信那个穿着奇特的人，但她愿意相信戈登的眼光。戈登曾经说过他相信Batman，只是不知道现在他还相不相信了。

“那你呢？”布洛克把牙签吐出来，盯得凯瑟琳心虚，“你……”

“我回家去。”

很显然布洛克没有得到他想要的答案，但他很快地调整了心态。“我可以顺路送你一趟，”他说，“你随身带枪了吗？”

“谢谢你，但我开车来。你有更重要的事情要做。”凯瑟琳回答他，“我会随身带着的。”

“要小心。”布洛克压低声音。

“我知道，不过我想不会这么快就到我。”她竭力笑了笑，布洛克也动了动嘴角，关乎生死的沉重气氛或许得到了些微缓和。他问她以后打算怎么办，这个问题听起来就像毕业或结婚这种人生阶段的变更，充满了未知、但也不乏希望。

“我真建议你离开哥谭，回老家去，这里太危险了。”布洛克说，“你是英国人，对吧？”

“是的。但安尼克也经常死人的，布洛克。”

他们又笑了，随后又是无言。良久后凯瑟琳靠近布洛克，轻声询问：“我知道这可能会为难你，但是……我能拿走什么吗？”

布洛克的沉默里再一次充满了遗憾。“我很抱歉。”他说。

凯瑟琳缓缓地点点头。“I know.”无需用力的单词如叹息一般。

她盯着地砖的缝隙看，抽泣声从很远的地方传来，但那个熟悉的背影却映在反光的地面上，仿佛是在指责她的毫无自知之明，以及无耻。

凯瑟琳打算开车回家。

这是她真正意义上的第一辆车，2007年的新款，刚刚上市她就看中了，算不上豪华，但至少是她靠自己努力工作买来的。

她来哥谭之后才学会开车，更确切一点，是在哥谭大学读书时。第一次看到有人在校道上行车时她惊讶得像个“从十八世纪来的古代人”，当时她用英国人独特的冷幽默把这个形容给搪塞了过去，但两个多月后她驾车跟在肇事逃逸的轿车后面追了足足三十公里，就再也没人用那样的称呼形容她了。

那是她第一次见到戈登。

早在追车戏码开始之前，凯瑟琳就已经透过车窗肯定对方是几个狂妄的青少年；正义使她冲昏头脑，直到戈登一声大吼：“你不也是个年轻人？你有没有想过这有多危险！”她的理智才重新占了上风。

除此之外戈登还冲着他们吼了好几句，连那几个本来嚣张跋扈的青少年都被他吼得畏缩起来。之后警局快速地联系上了被撞到的老太太做笔录，据说只是被面前高速行驶的车辆吓跌倒了惊魂未定，没有受什么伤，也算是不幸中的万幸了。

戈登送凯瑟琳出门，警局门外他在凯瑟琳耳边悄声说：“做得好。”

无论内容和语气，这句话都不像是从刚刚那个紧蹙眉头的警察嘴里蹦出来的。凯瑟琳回头看他，惊讶的眼神直直落入那双温和的圆眼珠里；那一刻她愧疚于用石子打破了平静的水面。

然而戈登只是看着她，浓密的人字胡后露出微笑。

他看起来有点滑稽。凯瑟琳想。温和、腼腆，或许还算是英俊，但他的胡子实在是太滑稽了。


	3. Chapter 3

凯瑟琳对她的警长的外貌似乎总是“颇有微词”。

她问过戈登假如他不蓄那片小胡子会是某种-“那样那样我看起来像个没经验又好欺负的菜鸟。”戈登回答。他扁了扁嘴，直到说到最后一个字时才直视凯瑟琳，一副对她的问题感到委屈的样子，而眼神里又传达出若有似无的揶揄。

人们的词库里只有一类词专门用来形容詹姆斯·戈登这样的人，“勇敢”“正义”“好警察之一”，宏观而抽象。这些词具有高度概括性，很容易让不熟悉他的人快速了解他的为人处世和生平，但相应地也容易使他作为一个人时所拥有的其他特质被埋没；随着时间的流逝，他最终会在口口相传中成为一个单薄的，英雄的逝去使人感到震惊。遗憾，而往后十数年中他们会在呈现波形的赞美与诋毁两条双曲线中被人铭记，这样的规律或许能用“宿命”一言蔽之。

但戈登常常会以那种充满着细微情绪的神态出现在凯瑟琳的面前，那样生活化的神态。偷偷往你手里塞糖果的亲戚；这样的人最终成为难以更新的回忆时，虽不至于使人痛彻心扉，但往往使人感伤。

还说过什么呢？凯瑟琳想起她还问过戈登他的眼睛是否是因为变成了凸透镜的折射才变成如此大而透亮。

不是凸透镜，不是远视镜，甚至不是眼镜，就是老花镜。

当时她喝得有点多了，暖黄色的光线和酒精的作用使她的视野有些模糊，缩小了上百倍的灯泡藏在两只灰绿色的透明珠子中，那是唯一清晰的物体，她不得不凑近看。

“You're drunk.”

灯泡开始闪烁。

这行为的确是有些无礼了，尤其是对方是你的上司时，就更带上了些许反向反向职场骚扰的色彩。但如果对方即将是你的男友，你便可以开始庆幸你不会因此而而遭到呵斥或被提起诉讼了。

在那突如其来的意外发生之前，吉姆·戈登曾是凯瑟琳的男友。

这也许是詹姆斯·戈登二十三年仕途里唯一够得上“丑闻”边缘的事，但无可否认的是，他们曾经拥有过一段美好的时光。

2006年，凯瑟琳终于在哥谭警局谋求到了自己的梦想中的职位：在日新街和当斯特路交界的十字路口指挥交通。

这是个好地方，东面是格兰特公园和大教堂广场，向西依次可以看到警局总部，钟楼，再远处些就是灯火通明的韦恩大厦。

凯瑟琳的同学和前同事们并不是很能理解她的职业生涯规划，他们总以为她会在比同龄人早一些的年纪里就干出一番事业来。但她乐在其中，日复一日站在交通岗亭上等待朝阳打开人潮与车流的阀门，并在夜里目送潮水回到海里。

她开心时是位笑眯眯的女士，当交警的那些日子里她几乎把十几年未曾出现的愉悦都都慨慨予予过路人。她指引着通过十字路口的市民们大多仍然被她的快乐所感染，这种快乐虽不及金钱名利带来的要持久，但至少能让有人在下车以后对遇到的第一个人进行友善的问候。

“下午好，布莱克女士！”詹姆斯·戈登的脸从摇下的车窗里浮现，“方便上车吗？我已经请人顶替你了。”

假如若今天再给我一次选择的机会，让我知道往后会发生什么，我是会坚定地同意，还是像当时那样带点迟疑，或者是干脆拒绝？

只有那一次是由吉姆-当时我还叫他“戈登警长”-由他来开车，出于礼貌。从车上下来之后我便被残忍地剥去了交通警察的身份，成为重案组的一员。

“警长说这话时把脸微微偏向到去，后来我才知道这是他说谎时的惯常表现。”组的地步。

我知道不会是这个原因，当时我还以为是我话语间又暴露了太多，导致我又被他人认为的“合适”所绑架，不得不离开我的交通岗亭了。

上一次戈登警长和我的个性发生在他从警局总部回重案组的路上。买了碳化新车。

“感谢你没有给我留案底，Lieutenant，不然我就得不到交警的工作了。”汽车启动后，我从后视镜里看他，“九年前在伯纳酒店附近？”

他“噢”了一声。正当我怀疑他是不是假装想起来才故作感叹状时，他从后视镜里看着我：“Well done.”

“你应该早点来感谢我，女士。”他的微笑又躲在小胡子后面若隐若现，“Are you Catherine ...?”

“Catherine Black, sir. B-L-A-C-K.”

“Catherine Black.”他点点头，“你是什么时候入职的？”

“去年秋天。”

“去年秋天？”他看起来有点惊讶，眼睛更圆了，“我记得你当时已经是大学生了。”

“是的，我，呃，我之前从事过一些别的工作。”

“比如什么？”

“先是做了一年的医生助理，然后是五年的机械工程师——这是我的专业。”

“怎么会想到去做医生助理？这和工程师是完全不一样的职业。”

“噢，不是需要开处方的那种助理。I worked for my alumnus, Crane, and I just needed to say ‘He’s not in here right now, but if you’d like to make an appointment, please give me your name.’”

“听起来你这位同学作为雇主来说似乎还不错。”后座传来戈登挪动身体的声音，“乔纳森·克莱恩，是他吧？”

“你最近有见过他吗？”戈登问。

我的确有好些年没见过克莱恩了，那个聪明又漂亮的家伙没两年就跳槽去了阿卡姆。当时我们的大学同学还遗憾他为什么要放弃哥谭综合医院和私人诊所，转而选择这么个不太有前途的工作——很含蓄的说法，就像他们后来评价我的那样。

我把我所知道的如实告诉了戈登。直觉告诉我，此时此刻对戈登撒谎说谎不会有一点好处，还可能给我带来带来的麻烦。大学时看起来就不是那么的，普通。是的，“普通”，各种意义上。

直到今天，哪怕只是凝望着后视镜里并不存在的灰绿色眼睛低语，凯瑟琳也没有把这个告诉戈登的打算。


	4. Chapter 4

在凯瑟琳成为重案组的工程师之前，重案组每一辆损坏的汽车和失灵的通讯设备无论受损情况如何都要上报给警局总部，然后等待一层又一层的文件批准之后才能送去总部维修部门进行维修——亲自送去。 

从统一管理的角度上来说这勉强是件好事，但那个时代的哥谭你是知道的，警察和警车往往会出现在他们执勤表以外的任何时间和地点，并且受到难以写在值班记录上的伤害。而漫长的审批流程以及找茬时慧眼如炬的总局同事协同导致的直接后果，就是戈登不得不面对着MCU停车场和仓库里那些“看起来还能用”的傢伙重重地叹息，并且愤怒地踹空气。 

他也想过踹轮胎的，只是布洛克比他踹得要早，他只能眼睁睁看着脆弱的车胎终于维持不住车身强健的假象、以一声巨响宣告自己的病危。 

“……你滚去交报告。”戈登转身离开了车库。 

然后他想起来凯瑟琳·布莱克，那个曾经为克莱恩工作的姑娘。 

投毒事件之后克莱恩仍在流窜。以戈登的手段，要打听到克莱恩早年曾和什么人来往并非难事，而早在凯瑟琳“招供”之前戈登就几乎摸清了她的底细。 

英国人，哥谭大学机械工程专业学士，无酗酒和滥用药物史、无犯罪记录，谈过三段恋爱；大学毕业后由高一级的学长克莱恩聘用、成为其在精神科诊所工作时的私人助理——不是男女朋友关系；八个月以后离职、成为韦斯特军械工厂的初级工程师，在五年后的2006年10月23日，进入哥谭交警总队。 

她的回答与戈登所知的相差无几，并且坐上她的车之后戈登还发现，她的驾驶技术也很不错。 

凯瑟琳的到来极大程度地改善了MCU的工作条件，从引擎熄火的警车、进弹故障的手枪，再到小孩摔坏的玩具机器人，都可以交给她。 

“修理工”。重案组的同事们对外一致宣称这是凯瑟琳的工作，但实际上他们办公楼里这位漂亮的修理工女士，她甚至有办法帮你的“小玩意”做一些小小的改动。 

“你会改装车辆吗？” 

凯瑟琳抬起头：“什么？” 

戈登问她的时候，她正坐在地上给小朋友修玩具。这天是带小孩上班日，提醒人们工作再忙碌也别忘了亲子时间、给孩子树立好榜样。但歹徒不会因为警局的这项规定而把自己的计划延后一天——有操守的那些可能会，但更多的歹徒没那么有原则；孩子们只能留在办公楼里、和他们同样不被允许出警的凯瑟琳阿姨待在一起。 

“哪种车？”她又问。 

戈登又开始到处看了。他也不知道要怎么形容那天那辆车。坦克？小型装甲车？戈登试图搜罗起头脑里所有合适的用词，但最终到嘴边的却变成： 

“嗯，你知道，就是那种……很厉害的车？” 

凯瑟琳拧好最后一颗螺丝，小男孩按动遥控器、玩具车在办公室的地上“嗡嗡”地跑了起来。小男孩快乐的喊声追随着玩具车逐渐远去，她拍拍身上的灰站起来，脸上还带着愉快的笑容：“You mean ... like, uh, the Batmobile? ” 

“你能做那个？” 

“Of course I can’t, Lieutenant Gordon! ”她背对着戈登走到窗边她的办公桌那，把零碎的螺丝钉和改锥收进抽屉，“我要是能设计蝙蝠车，怎么还会在这里工作？” 

戈登也笑了。他也不知道自己为什么会抱有一丝希望，觉得他的修理工女士真能为他变出一辆蝙蝠车那样的座驾来、让他能在暗夜中驰骋潇洒一把，当然，别那么狼狈；倘若有人称赞他的座驾“nice car”，他或许还能把手肘搭在车窗边缘再装模作样地点起一支烟，然后在萦绕的烟雾中眯起眼睛，用低沉的嗓音回答“copyright by Catherine Black”。 

回到现实中来吧，这只是戈登中年危机里的一点幻想。现实是他既不抽烟、他的修理工女士也没法改装出那么拉风的座驾。 

“所以你想改装什么车呢？”凯瑟琳站在窗边转身问道。她耸耸肩：“如果你只是想让车能悄悄跑得更快一点，或许我可以帮得上忙。” 

“贵吗？”戈登问，“我付不起很多。” 

“私家车还是公务车？公务车的话，看在警长的面子上我开市价的百分之七十。” 

“那私家车呢？” 

问完这句话，戈登自己也忍不住笑了。 

“如果是警长的私家车，就只付我材料费吧。”凯瑟琳笑着说。初秋的季风从海域的方向吹来，从灰色窗帘的间隙里将一片金黄色的叶子掷进屋内。 

詹姆斯没有什么“私家车”，大家都知道的，现在他甚至连警车都不怎么开了。一号巡逻车的副驾驶座上常年放着车载毛毯，那是为他准备的；重案组的同事们良心尚存，没人会冒着风险让常常熬到天亮的戈登摸方向盘。 

而对于连假期都不离开MCU回家休息的Lieutenant Gordon而言，他又有什么机会能用到私家车呢？ 

但这些没有太大意义的问答，是在那个秋天结束以前，詹姆斯和凯瑟琳之间唯一一段有头有尾、无人打扰的对话。

秋风送来第一片金色落叶时，没有人会在意这片叶子究竟来自哪种树。


End file.
